The Answers & End to the Chaos (Crossover)
by The Unsung Dude4
Summary: To be added to the main story after it's completely finished. The end to the crossover trilogy I've set up that'll answer many questions, hopefully, & maybe make up for other things. Not the last chapter of the story, just nearing the end. Find out how it ends. Read the That 70s Show & Gokaiger fics to get what's happened. Featuring Doctor Who's 11th Doctor & the Gokaigers.
1. Part 1

**Part 1:  
**

**...**

**Last time...**

**Austin starts feeling dizzy again. Everything starts fading around him again. The scene turns to him being backstage at a concert. He looks out, trying to not fall over. He sees the back of a blonde haired singer.**

So rock me momma like a wagon wheel  
Rock me momma any way you feel  
Hey, momma rock me  
Rock me momma like the wind and the rain  
Rock me momma like a south bound train  
Hey, momma rock me

**He moves his head to the side, in a 'not bad' motion. The singer turns to his right, while moving forward stage left, guitar in hand. Austin thinks he sees...himself.**

'What?' he asked himself.

**He looks out in the audience &amp; sees Ally, who's sitting at one of the tables, clapping to the rhythm with the other people. The guy singing walks down the stage, then sings to her. He has an earpiece mic on his ear, so it's not so awkward.**

Walkin' to the south out of Roanoke  
Caught a trucker out of Philly had a nice long toke  
But he's a heading west from the Cumberland gap  
To Johnson City, Tennessee  
And I gotta get a move on before the sun  
I hear my baby calling my name and I know that she's the only one  
And if I die in Raleigh at least I will die free

**He then studies back up on stage. He winks, as if he could see Austin. Austin sees his face clearer now. He may be aged a little, but it's...him...?**

'What?' Austin asks himself again.

**The scene fades again. Austin then sees a steel room around him &amp; he's inside a glass cage. A door in the cage opened. A bald man came in the room, then spoke with a calm voice.**

"Mr. Austin Moon, I presume. We've been waiting for you."

**_Fringe_ theme plays...**

"What?"

"I am Constantine. You may know us as...The Observers from your universes' TV show, _Fringe_."

"What am I doing here?"

"A fair question. We've been studying the timelines of parallel universes for years &amp; we've noticed some...irregularities with your universe. Particularly, you."

"Me?" he says, closing his eyes &amp; rubbing them.

"Headache? A mild side effect of the transporter device we've developed to bring you here for study."

"Study?"

"Yes. We need to learn what makes you so significant compared to others in your universe. We started by building the machine you're in. As you were too precious to lose, we did initial tests to be sure it would be safe for most humanoids, like yourself, so we sent a few agents to your universe. Another piece of technology we built, was a viewer into parallel universes &amp; even alternate timelines, as Walter Noble built back in the 1980s and subsequently set off the events that have transpired here in these 2 universes we occupy."

"A viewer into..." he stopped, when Constantine started to mimic him.

"Really, must your species question everything before we tell the whole story? As I was saying, we also did some other experiments. We instructed our agents to do 2 things; steal the prophylactics from your bedroom &amp; have your mate subsequently leave you. They carried out our orders &amp;, in the process, created 2 more timelines; 1 that carried on before we interfered &amp; one where your mate got pregnant &amp; stayed with you. Unfortunately for you, you were part of the one you have experienced. Apologies for the inconvenience caused."

"'Apologies-' you made me get Ally pregnant, then made her leave!? I knew I didn't run out of condoms that quick. I've been without her for a while, you bastards! I ought'a tear your heads off!"

"You would be justified in doing so, but there's more to the story. We had that blonde female, Penny, I believe, be hypnotized into sleeping with you because we wanted to test our machine at the time. If anyone were reading your life as a story, it would've looked like it was an out-of-character moment, especially because of what you said earlier in the day &amp; the fact that, in the original way that part of your life played out, that never happened. Then, we retroactively changed that one small thing in your life, so now it happened. Again, apologies."

"You mean that wasn't a dream!?"

"Yes, exactly. We interfered in your love life with your mate because we had a theory; if we could create 2 separate timelines, we would be able to view them &amp; view the progress our alternate selves potentially now. On your right is the timeline where we did not interfere at all, on your left is the timeline where we interfered only the 1st time. There's also the potential timeline where you did not get your mate pregnant, as probability would dictate, but we knew it would not be much unlike the non-interfered timeline, so we choose to ignore it."

**Austin looked to his right, then left &amp; saw his alternate selves do the same.**

"A side effect of the interference, is that we also cannot skip ahead in the timelines, as they are all happening concurrently with one another, so we are unable to predict the random elements of the futures we have created here. Release him," he said &amp; the few others in the room hit buttons, which opened the doors to the chamber. Austin stepped forward. "Now, if you will come with me..."

**Austin smirked. He still had his pirate coat on &amp; forgot to give Marvelous his ranger key &amp; mobirate back. He grabbed them fast out of his pocket &amp; flipped them both.**

"Gokai change!" he yelled &amp; put the key in the mobirate &amp; turned it. He transformed into Gokai red.

_Gokaiger!_

**After he transformed, he flipped the belt buckle, pulled out a ranger key, &amp; turned it in the mobirate.**

"Gokai change!"

_Timeranger!_

**He transformed into the TimeFire ranger.**

"Ha! DV Defender!" he yelled &amp; ran out of the chamber, then blasted it.

"Restrain him!"

"Gokai change!"

_Go-Onger!_

**He transformed then sped out. The Observers tried to restrain him by keeping up with him with their time-travel powers, but he'd always shoot them with the gun that belonged to the powers, causing them to retreat. He slid down the long corridors, before coming to a door. Constantine appeared before the doorway. Austin pulled out another ranger key &amp; used it.**

_Jetman!_

**He was Red Hawk &amp; immediately took flight to fly over Constantine &amp; out the door. He flew upward towards the sky &amp; then evened out to fly towards the city.**

"Ok. I'm stuck in the alternate universe seen in Fringe, transformed into Jetman red, &amp; there's no obvious way of getting home. What to do," Austin said to himself.

**Meanwhile, at FBI headquarters…**

"Agent Broyles, we've detected a man-sized mass of energy headed towards the city," a low-level agent said.

"What kind of energy?"

"The alternate universe kind."

"You sure?"

"Yes. The alternate dimensional energy sensors detected it themselves."

"Where is this energy source now?"

"It came from the docks &amp; now, based on its trajectory, it should be over the city in a few minutes."

"Hmm. Capture this mass of energy &amp; bring it here. If it is a person, bring it alive. Do not kill it under any circumstances."

"Got it, sir," he says, saluting then leaving to carry out his orders.

**Back to Austin.**

"Man. Should I even try to find Fringe headquarters, or not? Maybe they can help me get back," he says, landing on top of a building &amp; transformed back, overlooking the city. He hears the sound he did earlier that day &amp; looked around. He saw an almost blue form try to materialized on top of the building. "Doctor?" he says, but as it was going to finish, the door behind it leading to a stairway opened, causing the form to disappear.

"Freeze!" the guy said, before more agents came out &amp; surrounded Austin then pointed their guns at him.

"What's going on?" Austin asked.

"You have copious amounts of alternate universe energy &amp; we need to make sure you're not a threat. You must come with us," he said, moving towards Austin, who preceded to back up to the edge of the building. He felt around in the pockets of the jacket &amp; got the mobirate &amp; ranger key.

"Do I really? Tell ya what, I'll race you there," he says, getting the mobirate &amp; ranger key out, flipping them &amp; transforming. "Gokai change."

_Ranger!_

**He then pulled out a ranger key &amp; stepped off the edge. The agent looked over the edge then Austin transformed again.**

_Megaranger!_

**He then got out the glider &amp; started soaring through the air.**

"Hold your fire!" the agent said, then pulled out his phone. "Yeah, sir. He's coming to you. We'll be there in a bit," he hangs up the phone.

"Hmm," Broyles said. "We need to prepare."

**Austin gets to the FBI building. he jumped off the board.**

"Gokai change."

_Go-Onger!_

**He landed on the ground &amp; ran inside at top speed &amp; went to Broyles' office. He detransformed back to Gokaiger form &amp; removed his helmet.**

"Agent Broyles, I need your help."

"Do you?" he turns around in his chair &amp; aims a gun at Austin's head. "Because we could've talked if you'd have let the other agents take you in."

"What's different now?"

"The fact that you're from another universe, I don't know or trust you, you have been more hostile than not, &amp;, quite frankly, I don't want to hear it."

"Listen, I know that you don't have a reason to trust me, but hear me out. I'm Austin Moon. I'm from another universe, but not the one you've encountered, or the one this suit came from. I have no bad intentions planned. I didn't even come here by choice. The Observers brought me here for experimentation."

"The Observers?" he says, pulling the gun back a bit. "They wanted to experiment on you?"

"Yes. I figured you could help me out, as the Fringe division deals with this kind of shit all the time."

"We do, but how do you know? Is there a version of us where you're from?"

"Uh, no, but there is a TV show where your universe is represented where I come from."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well this is fascinating," he says, putting his gun away. "We'll talk more about this after your nap."

"My-?" he started, but got knocked unconscious by Olivia &amp; fell forward, demorphing.

"Hmm. Interesting," Olivia said.

"Yes. get him into the questioning room, remove the devices he has on him, then question him when he wakes up," he picks up his cell phone &amp; dials a number. "Yes, agent, take a team out to where this young man came from &amp; try to look for the Observers. They're somehow involved in this. They might have a base down at the docks. Get down there quick."

"Yes, sir."

**He hung up the phone, as Olivia &amp; another agent carried Austin &amp; put him on to a wheelchair &amp; took him to the question room. They took the contents of his pockets out &amp; put them in a bin for storage then put it under the desk.**

**...**


	2. Part 2

**Part 2:**

**A little bit later…**

**Austin woke up in a cold sweat, panting &amp; swallowing some spit in his mouth. He looked around &amp; Olivia came in.**

"Hello."

"What's going on?"

"Easy. You're going to answer my questions &amp; then we'll go from there. Understood?"

"Yeah," he put his hands into his coat pockets. "Hey, where's my stuff?"

"In a bin somewhere. You understand, right?"

"I guess."

"Good, good. Now, you said you're from an alternate universe, but not the one that we've been to?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Now, which one? You say one where our universe is a TV show, but apparently you also have access to incredible powers."

"Well, because of the Observers interfering in my life, I've been to different times &amp; universes. The powers came from the _Super Sentai_ universe."

"_Super_ what now?"

"_Super Sentai;_ a Japanese TV franchise that's been the basis of Power Rangers for the last-what year is it?"

"2014."

"Thanks-21 years."

"Ah. Now, what is your name?"

"Didn't you find that out when you went through my stuff?"

"Well, no. We didn't want to risk the possibility of unleashing surprises by opening them."

"Ah," the mobirate started ringing. Austin looked under the table. "'Somewhere,' huh?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, reaching for it &amp; then looked at it as it rang.

"Mind if I answer that?"

"If you don't do anything suspicious."

"Hey, what do I have to gain?" she hesitated, then handed it to him. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Austin!"

"Doc?"

"Yes, Austin it's me. I've been trying to reach you."

"Yeah, I saw."

"Yes. Everytime I try, though, something happens to hinder my landing. Where are you? Is there anything you can think of that might have kept my TARDIS from landing?"

"Possibly. I'm at FBI headquarters in the Fringe universe."

"Ah. Alright. Ill try to lock on to your signal. Keep this line open. Don't hang up."

"How'd you get this number anyways?"

"I visited where you were last &amp; got it from those people."

"From the Gokaigers?"

**Olivia got up &amp; went out of the room, but watched on the other side of the one-way glass where Broyles was also watching.**

"What do you think? Can we trust him &amp; his story?" he asked.

"I think so, at least his story. I mean, the stuff came on by itself &amp; I definitely heard someone else speaking on the other end. He doesn't seem like a bad person, I mean, he didn't try to kill you when he got here."

"He also didn't show any fear when I pointed my gun at him, so he must have seen some stuff in his day. I think we should try to see where this goes. I already have that team skulking out the docks trying to find that Observer base he claims to have been at. Don't let him get out of control, or your sight. If he needs something, give it to him, within reason."

"Alright. I'm going back in," she said, walking to the door, then opening it &amp; walking back in.

"Oh, so you got a message warning you about coming to this universe?"

"Yes, now can you hold on for a minute? I think I can finally land where you are."

"Alright," he said, then put the mobirate on the table. He looked at Olivia.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, but something might happen in the next few minutes."

"Like what?" she said, then the wind started blowing &amp; they heard the sound that the TARDIS usually makes when coming in for landings. They both look over.

"Like that," he says, as the TARDIS finally materializes. The door opens &amp; the 11th Doctor runs out.

"Austin," he said, as Austin stood &amp; shook his hand.

"Doc."

"Hey, it's 'Doctor.' Anyways, nice jacket.," he says, as they stop shaking hands &amp; he snaps his fingers then points at it.

"Thanks," Austin says, putting his hands in his pockets. "You too."

"What can I say? I was feeling the purple," he says, tightening his bowtie.

"Alright, who are you?" Olivia said, standing up &amp; walking over to the Doctor.

"Oh. Hello. I'm the Doctor. So, Austin. Ready to go back home?"

"I would, but I don't know how long it'd be before I'd just end up back here."

"How would you end up back here?"

"The Observers are the ones that brought me here several hours ago. They were really interested in me &amp; I don't believe they'd give up after I got away. They'd probably fix up their machine &amp; try again eventually."

"Ah. Who are these Observers?"

"They're a race of people that can do things by bending time," Olivia chimed in.

"Thank you. Who is she?" he said, first loudly, then softly when the sentence changed.

"Oh, uh, Doctor, FBI Agent Olivia Dunham."

"Oh, FBI. So we're in America?"

"Yes. New York, in fact," she said.

"Alright. Where are these Observers now?"

"Not sure. They're probably fixing up their hideout since I trashed it," Austin said.

"Ah. I'd like very much to meet these observers."

"I'm sorry. I can't allow you to."

"Why not?"

"Because more agents are tracking them down to take them out."

"What!?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. We finally have a means to take them out &amp; we're going to take it."

"They've really been bearing down on you guys, huh?"

"A bit, yeah."

"Anyways, they shouldn't have been sent. You don't know what they're truly capable of."

"Oh, we don't?"

"No. No you don't. They don't just travel through time. They manipulate time and the universe to make it bend to their will. In effect, they're Paradox from Ben 10."

"'Paradox'? That name sounds kind of familiar," the Doctor said.

"How do you know that?" Olivia asks.

"I've seen your future," Austin says, then walks over to the other side of the desk. He picks up his stuff &amp; puts them in his pockets. He then flipped up the ranger key &amp; put it in the mobirate. "Gokai change," he says &amp; turns it, transforming.

_Gokaiger!_

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked.

He flipped the belt buckle. "Going to save those agents. Don't follow me, or you might get caught in the crossfire," he pulls out the Go-On Red key &amp; turned it in the mobirate. "Gokai change."

_Go-Onger!_

"Hey," she says, pulling out her gun."You're not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry, Olivia. I have to. Make sure Etta's safe and grows up not being a shit head like most kids of this generation," he says, speeding off. She fires her gun, but it just passes by him.

**...**


	3. Part 3

**Part 3:**

**Austin was sliding to where he came from.**

**Back at the FBI HQ…**

"How can he do that?" the Doctor asked.

"Don't know. How'd he know about Etta?"

"Parallel universe stuff. It's best not to ask questions," Broyles came in &amp; said to them. He picks up his phone. "Yes, agent."

"What are you doing?" The Doctor said, walking towards him. He looked at Olivia, who looked at him, looked down to the hand which still had her gun in it, &amp; looked at her with a disgusted face. She put the gun away.

"Austin Moon has escaped. Get some cars ready to go &amp; pull around in a minute," he hangs up. "Dunham, you're with me. Doctor," he says, walking away. Olivia followed &amp; the Doctor ran after him.

"Listen, you can't do this, Broyles. I don't know what's happened to him since I last spoke to him, but he seems like he's in a state where you won't be able to stop him easily."

"Don't worry. If he won't listen to reason, we're going to bring him down."

"Listen, don't use guns. I don't know how, but he's one of the most important people in the multiverse right now &amp; killing him might hurt us more than helping."

"Then how do you suggest we get him to calm down?"

"Anything else. Tranquilizers, flashes, anything but bullets. You kill him &amp; you'll have me to contend with."

"A threat, Doctor?"

"And a promise."

"Fine," he says, as they get to the cars outside. "Tell the agent I spoke with earlier to switch to tranquilizers rather than using bullets."

"Thank you."

"For what? I took your suggestion into consideration &amp; seeing as we're dealing with the Observers here, it might be best to keep him alive."

"Well, good."

"Indeed," he says, getting into the car. "Wanna come, or not?"

"Sure," the Doctor said &amp; got in the car. The car drove off.

**Austin was at top speed. He only had his mission on his mind. He then saw a road block up ahead, but didn't pay it much attention to it, as he immediately thought of jumping over it, but he was immediately taken aback when a small projectile shattered the left side of the visor on his helmet. He skidded to a stop, leaving skid marks behind him. He took the helmet off, showing he closed his eyes before the glass could reach his eye. Luckily, the visor only got cracked, but it was very weak, as when he applied the slightest bit of pressure, it cracked under said pressure.**

"Woah. That was close," he said.

"Yes, it was. Now, come with us" the agent said.

"No. I need to take down those Observers myself," he said, as the other car with Broyles &amp; the Doctor were in pulled up &amp; they got out.

"Trust me, that would be inadvisable. By how they described you when you came to FBIHQ, you were physically exhausted when you escaped. You only got a few hours sleep between then &amp; now &amp; you're acting irrationally. You need rest &amp; more importantly, we need a plan."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Austin, we need to be careful about this. If we're gonna try to get answers, we need to work together," The Doctor said.

Austin then demorphs. "Yeah, I suppose so," he says as he &amp; the Doctor walk to the car that brought him there.

"So, how'd you get those powers?" he says, as their conversation trails off &amp; Broyles talks to the agent.

"I told you no bullets."

"Sorry, sir. We set up the road block, while I sent another team to get the tranquilizers. Lucky the suit had enough integrity to where the bullet just barely cracked the faceplate."

"Yeah, lucky. Don't just fire and hope you'll get lucky again, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, continue on your operation to find the Observers' hide out. Report back to me when you find it. We don't need that kid getting angry at us again."

"Yes, sir. I'll be that vigilant."

"Good. Now get to it."

"Sir," he said, then they both walked away from each other.

"So, where am I gonna get this rest you guys say I need."

"How about Walter's old house?"

"Good thinking, but I don't know. What if the Observers try to kidnap me again?"

"What about the TARDIS?" the Doctor chimed in. "Bigger on the inside, well protected, &amp; you need my key to get in."

"Is it really?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Timelord tech, sister. Oh, I'm never using that slang again."

"Brilliant. That sounds good," Austin responded.

**They got back to FBI headquarters &amp; did just that.**

**...**


	4. Part 4

**Part 4:**

**After a bit of delay, as I had to do things that hogged my attention, here's Part 4. Part 5 hopefully out tomorrow, or somewhere in the next few days.**

**...**

**Austin awoke to see a white void all around him. He sat up &amp; looked around.**

"Nice moves, Mr. Moon. You escaped us for the time being, but we will find out what makes you so special," he heard Constantine say, before the white void dissipated &amp; he woke up for real. He walked up &amp; saw the Doctor talking on his phone.

"Yes, I understand. Alright, bye," he sees Austin then hangs up the phone. "Give me that key &amp; phone."

"Why?"

"Just got a phone call from me a bit in the future &amp; he told me that this is where I return those to your friends, the Gokaigers."

"Alright," Austin said &amp; he handed them to him. The Doctor activated the controls, having them take off &amp; land. Then the Doctor ran out the doors &amp; did something, then came back in &amp; activated the TARDIS again.

"What did you say?"

"Ah. I told them you were fine, here's your stuff, &amp; to read a note I gave them. The cycle continues. I got that note from them, which is how I knew how to find you. I guess I wrote it, gave it to them originally, &amp; since it's made out of a non-aging paper, so it'll continue going on this cycle for all of time. Now, on to the next piece of business I've apparently set up."

"What?" the Doctor lands the TARDIS.

"Well," he says, as the doors open &amp; someone in a red jacket somersaults on to the floor. He lifts his head.

"Marvelous?" Austin said.

"Go, go, go!" he yells &amp; the Doctor activates the TARDIS.

"What are you running from?"

"Just several people who didn't deserve these," he said &amp; reveals a treasure chest.

"Your treasure chest?"

"Yep," he opens it &amp; reveals its half full of keys. "Unfortunately, they didn't have all our keys from our universe, but we've developed a way to make copies for future use anyways," he closes the chest. "Oh &amp; here," he says, pulling out a mobirate &amp; a ranger key &amp; give them to Austin.

"I assume these aren't yours either."

"Yep. I've got mine. Now you've got one of each for yourself, so you won't have to steal mine again."

"I didn't steal yours. It was just on me when I got abducted."

"I know, but who else can I say that too?"

"I guess no one."

"That's right. So, when are we getting back to my universe?"

"That depends when did you leave?"

"Well, it was after we defeated the Zangyack &amp; someone left us a note telling us to build a universe portal device &amp; travel to the Power Rangers universe then steal their mobirates rip-offs &amp; their ranger keys."

"Hold it right there," the Doctor said, then grabbed a piece of paper &amp; a pen &amp; handed it to Marvelous.

"What's this for?"

"Write what you saw on that note on this piece of paper."

"Why don't you?"

"I can't write in Kanji &amp; I doubt you'll understand English, or old high Gallifreyan."

"Ah. Right," he says, writing what he remembered. He handed it to the Doctor &amp; then he flipped some of the switches, then opened the door, crumpled up the paper, &amp; threw it out the door. He then closed the doors &amp; flipped more switches.

"You know we have a translator on our ship, right?"

"I did not, but it doesn't matter now, does it?" Marvelous &amp; Austin shrugged.

"So, what else happened," Austin asked.

"Right. Well," a flashback occurs, showing what he's saying. "I sent Doc down to his lab to try to figure out how this could be done. Since we recovered what we could from GoJyuZin, he started to explore converting the time-traveling equipment to universe traveling equipment. Then we got to the Zangyack home world &amp; Doc downloaded their science information before we teamed up with them. Then we betrayed &amp; defeated them again &amp; Doc got some input from the Go-Busters' scientists &amp; put together a prototype. He set the desired universe &amp; turned it on. I immediately changed into my ranger form &amp; we all saw the portal tune in &amp; we saw a weird giant Tensouder. I had the treasure chest in my hands, then I jumped in. I guess the machine got fried, or something, as I didn't see the portal behind me when I got there, but since the note I wrote also said there would be someone to pick me up, I didn't worry too much. It must've been late, as almost all the lights were off. I walked over to the left side wall &amp; saw the keys. I heard a robot sleeping &amp; he must've hit a button because the glass in front of the keys lifted up, allowing me to take them. I put them in the chest, then I saw something that was interesting &amp; then made a break for it, when I accidentally bumped into the robot, waking him up. He immediately said 'Troy?' as I ran off, the chest in my hands. He must've thought I was an intruder, as the alarm went off soon after &amp; I was running at top speed before I saw your police box, so I transformed back out of my ranger form &amp; jumped through the doors &amp; here we are."

"Ah," Austin said.

"Anyways, we now need to get you back to your universe," The Doctor said.

"Right. Plus, we need to make a plan, none of this notes bullshit," Marvelous said &amp; the other 2 agree.

**The Doctor then flipped some switches &amp; then walked over to the doors.**

"Come on," he said &amp; they followed him. He opened the doors &amp; they all walked out to the Go-Buster's base where everyone else is.

"Marvelous, you're back," Doc said.

"The note said there'd be a way for me to get back, didn't it?"

"I guess. You also have Austin with you &amp; someone else."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Thats weird. I'm also called Doc."

"Oh that's fine. You'll be Doc &amp; I'll be Doctor, ok?"

"Yeah, that'll work."

"Anyways, Doc, I need to talk with you really quick about something, but first," he pulls out his mobirate &amp; calls someone. "Bird, get down here we need you do something real quick," he hung up. "Now, come on, Doc," they go to talk.

"So, that thing can hop from one universe to another?" Luka asked.

"Yes, for now," the Doctor said.

"Then, why do we need this piece of junk when we can use that piece of junk?"

"It's not a piece of junk, it's sexy! Anyways, I only have a few trips left with it until I have to return to my universe to charge it."

"That doesn't seem too bad."

"The charge takes 10 years off the life I have right now. It doesn't require a lot of power when it's resting, it's like a laptop in that regard, but when I travel from universe to universe, it uses a lot of power, kind of like a macbook exporting a video from iMovie to iTunes in that regard. Anyways, I can't use it too many more times on this particular trip, sorry. That's why we need you guys to finish that universe portal machine, so you guys can help Austin, me, &amp; the others in the other universe defeat the Observers."

"Observers?" Ahim asked.

"Beings from a possible future of an alternate universe that can bend time with tech in their brains. Soulless, bald, monotone guys in suits that are trying to figure out why the universes seem to converge on me," Austin said.

"They don't sound too tough," Joe said, rubbing his wrist with his other hand as he tends to do.

"Just wait till you meet them. I had a tough time getting away from them &amp; they weren't even expecting it. I can't imagine what they'll do when they're prepared for anything."

"Yeah, but I bet they won't see us coming," Gai said, doing his pose.

"True, but I'm just saying, you guys need to be on your 'A' game."

**Just then, Navi came down into the room.**

"I'm here! What do you need me for, Marvelous!?"

"Ah, bird. Austin, change," he said, walking over after finishing his conversation with Doc.

"With these?" Austin says, holding the morpher &amp; ranger key.

"Yep."

"You let him have your ranger key &amp; mobirate!?" the other Gokaigers asked.

"Not exactly," he says, holding up his ones of those. "That's what I got when I went to the alternate universe. I also got some new ranger keys we can use. Enough talk. Austin."

"Right," he says, flipping up the key &amp; turning it in the phone. "Gokai change," he says, changing.

"Alright, Bird. Link him to the chest."

"Alright," Navi said, then went to Austin's belt &amp; pulled the energy sting to the chest &amp; linked the 2.

"Test it," Marvelous told him.

"Alright," he says, thinking, then he flipped up the buckle &amp; pulled out the Quantum Ranger key.

"You've got an attachment to that key, don't ya?" Marvelous asks.

"A bit. I like the team," he says, demorphing. He throws the key back to Marvelous, who puts it in his jacket pocket.

**Austin pulls out &amp; looks at the phone, noticing something a bit odd. The sticker on the top changed before his eyes &amp; it said 'Gokaiger,' rather than nothing.**

"Guys, look," Austin said &amp; the others peered around him. "It changed, so it says your team name now."

"Yeah. Maybe because we linked it to the chest," Doc said.

"Yeah," Austin replied.

"Austin," the Doctor said. "We gotta go back to the other universe."

"Alright. You guys gonna meet us there?"

"Yeah," Marvelous said. "Bet on it," he held out his hand in front of Austin's face. Austin grabbed his hand &amp; they both nodded to each other.

"See you guys there," Austin says, then lets go of Marvelous' hand &amp; goes to the TARDIS.

"Marvelous, here," the Doctor said, then handed him a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Coordinates that'll work to get you where &amp; when you'll need to be when Doc finishes the device."

"Alright. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he says, then runs over to the TARDIS &amp; goes inside.

"Doc."

"Yeah?" Doc says.

"Hang on to this for when you finish the device," he hands the paper to him.

"Alright."

**The TARDIS takes off.**

**...**


	5. Part 5

**Part 5**

**…**

**They appeared in the FBIHQ in the TARDIS. They then exit it &amp; see that the peope from earlier were waiting for them.**

"Why are they all waiting?" Austin asked.

"I told them we'd be back later in the day before we left," the Doctor replied.

"Ah."

"Yes, now we want you guys to meet someone," Olivia said, then she went &amp; got Walter, then led him into the room. Walter walked up to them.

"You are Austin &amp; you are the Doctor?" he said &amp; pointed to them each.

"Yep," they both said in succession.

"Wonderful I'm Walter," he said, shaking their hands excitedly.

"Well, great," the Doctor said.

"Yeah," Austin said.

"Love your fashion sense," Walter said to the Doctor.

"Thanks."

"So, you're both from alternate universes?"

"Yep," they both said.

"How'd you get here?"

"I used my TARDIS back there," he says, pointing to it with his thumb. Walter started walking over to it, marveling at its presence.

"I got dragged here by the Observers," Austin said, causing Walter to turn around.

"How?"

"They have a machine that they used to drag me here. I bashed it up pretty good when I escaped."

"Really? So, they pulled you from your universe to ours?"

"Not exactly. They wanted to test it, to make sure it would be safe enough, I presume. The first put me back into the 80s of my universe, then pulled me into the Super Sentai universe in 2011, then finally to here &amp; now."

"Fascinating. You holding up well?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's just been our experience that if you travel into another universe that you could easily be torn apart."

"Oh right. Yeah, I don't think I have anything to worry about falling apart. Right Doc?"

"Yes. The TARDIS should keep you stabilized from our recent trips."

"Alright."

**Just then, lights flashed in front of the TARDIS &amp; an interdimensional portal opened.**

"What's going on!?" Olivia asked, yelling over the wind that the portal created.

"Not to worry! It's just some friends!" the Doctor said.

**Figures appeared in silhouette in the portal, then became clearer as they walked forward, then they emerged from the portal in front of everyone.**

"Everyone, let me introduce the Gokaigers. Captain Marvelous…"

"Gokai Red," he says, crossing his arms.

"Joe Gibken…"

"Gokai Blue," he says, putting one hand up to his forehead.

"Luka Millfy…"

"Gokai Yellow," she says, doing her arm thing.

"Don 'Doc' Dogoier…"

"Gokai Green," he says, wiping his hands down the front of his pant legs.

"Ahim de Famille…"

"Gokai Pink," she says, putting one hand to her chest.

"An, Ikari Gai…"

"Gokai Silver!" he says, spinning around &amp; spreading his arms.

"Kaizoku sentai…" Marvelous started.

"Gokaiger!" the rest of them join in. They walk forward.

"So, how long's it been for you?" Austin asked, shaking Marvelous' hand.

"Several months."

"Ah. Had to iron out some kinks, did ya?"

"Yeah, but we're here now, so what's the plan?"

"We were just getting to it."

"Good," he puts his hand on Austin's shoulder. "From what we've heard, we don't just want to be showy here, do we?"

"No you do not. So," he turns around to face Olivia. "Our plan," Walter starts inspecting Marvelous closely, with Marvelous trying to pay attention to Austin &amp; Olivia.

"We had our agents stake out the docks," Olivia said. "They didn't see anything to indicate a secret base. However, we did have them stake out the place over night &amp; they saw several men in suits, whom we can assume are Observers, come through &amp; disappear when they went down an alley between two of the buildings."

"Hmm. They must've moved the entrance to their HQ after I broke out."

"It seems likely."

"Alright. We know where they are, what they're capable of, &amp; who's on our side. What do we do now?"

"Well," Walter holds out his pointer finger to poke Marvelous in the face, but he slaps his hand away. "We have a plan of attack set up. First, we have our guys break in through the door, securing the perimeter. Then, you guys use your powers &amp; go in fast. We get to the main room &amp; get them to surrender. Then, we extract their technology &amp; arrest them. How about it?"

"I don't know. These guy can move faster than we can &amp; transport between universes...Oh man!"

"What?"

"That might be what they're doing. Moving their equipment to the other universe to repair it &amp; maybe try again."

"You think?"

"Yeah. That might also be where they got the tech to build that stuff in the first place!"

"You could be right. Broyles, call the agents &amp; see if they've seen anyone come in or out of that building since yesterday."

"On it," he said, getting on his cell phone.

"If they went to the other universe, we could be i big trouble."

"You guys should activate the door between the 2 again."

"It's already under consideration."

"Alright."

**Broyles came back to tell them what he heard.**

"He says he hasn't seen anyone go in or out of there in hours."

"Alright. Have them break in &amp; check everything out."

"Already done," he walks away, talking on his phone.

"This could be bad," Austin said.

"That's an understatement."

**It turns to agents with SWAT officers blow the door open to the building &amp; run in. They get to the room of the building &amp;&amp; all they see is white walls everywhere.**

"Yeah, sir. Nothing's here."

"Alright. I'll tell them," he hangs up his phone &amp; walks back to everyone. "They didn't see anything in the building. You know what that means."

"Yeah, they're in the parallel universe," Austin said.

**…**


	6. Part 6

**Part 6:**

**…**

"Alright. we need to get over there," Austin said.

"Yes, we do," Broyles said. "Prepare to activate the machine."

"I'll call Peter," Olivia said &amp; she got on her phone.

"Meanwhile, let's get everyone to Liberty Island. I'll get the transportation ready."

"If it's all the same to you, we have our own means," Marvelous said &amp; pulled out the Red Hawk ranger key from his coat pocket.

"But I thought you gave all the keys back," Austin said.

"Yes, but when you dropped me off in our universe, I had Doc here come up with a machine to store ranger powers in case there should ever be the need."

"Not only store, but also directly copy the powers into one of two forms; either their original changers, or ranger keys. You guys got us basically everyone from Zyuranger to Goseiger, minus the main Dairangers, but we knew that we would need the others as well," Doc said.

"So you all have the other powers from before Zyuranger," Austin said, impressed at the idea.

"Not only those, but also the Go-Busters &amp; Kyoryugers. We're also working on securing Kamen Rider powers into a second machine, but it still needs building."

"Ah, so you encountered the Kamen Riders?"

"Yeah. Not only us, but the Shinkengers have as well, then the Kyoryugers. We have Kamen Rider OOO's &amp; Decade's support in this project, but the others might take some convincing."

"Enough with idle chitchat. We need to get going," Broyles said.

"Right," Austin agreed. They all started to walk outside.

"Austin, a word," the Doctor said.

"Yes?" Austin replied.

"I'm not going with you all to the other universe. I'll stay here, but I'm not a soldier."

"I understand, but I think you should come over with us. Look, we'll need someone who can keep them on our side."

"Look, I'll come over to Liberty Island, but I want to remain out of this. I'll bring you home after this, you have my word, but I can't go into battle. Not again."

"Understood. Will you be bringing the TARDIS?"

"Of course. I need my sexy police box with me," they both chuckled a bit.

"I'll see you over there," Austin said &amp; then ran in the direction the others went, while the Doctor ran inside the TARDIS &amp; took off.

**...**


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

**...**

"I have choppers on standby. You sure you guys won't need it?" Broyles said to the Gokaigers &amp; Austin.

"Don't worry. We'll meet you over there," Austin said.

"Alright," Broyles responded.

"Guys ready?" Austin asked, as they all lined up.

**From left to right: Ahim, Doc, Austin, Marvelous, Gai, Joe, Luka.**

"Wait. If they're taking on the Jetman powers, what are we going to use?" Gai asked him.

"Well, let's see. How about you use the hybrid Go-On Wings key &amp; I'll use Mega Red's key."

"Ah. Good thinking," Gai said &amp; the blades of the choppers started turning.

"Well, I guess we should suit up!" Austin yelled.

"Right! Let's do it!" Marvelous yelled.

**They all held up their keys &amp; flipped open their mobirates. Gai put his key into his Gokai Cellular. The rest flipped up their keys then held them out.**

"Gokai change!" they all yelled &amp; put their keys in the Mobirates. Gai hit the button. They hold the changers out.

Ranger!

**They transformed, then got out the ranger keys.**

"Gokai change!"

_Jetman_

_Megaranger!_

_Go-Onger!_

**The Gokaigers took off.**

"Galaxy glider, hang 10," Austin said &amp; the glider appeared. He took off.

**They all flew up next to the chopper that Broyles was in. Austin saluted him &amp; Broyles just looked at him. Austin chuckled a bit, shaking his head, then went a bit faster, out running the chopper &amp; the others followed, before landing on Liberty Island. They demorphed as they waited for the others.**

"I never get tired of that," Austin said.

"Me neither," Marvelous said back &amp; they both crossed their arms.

"So that's the Statue of Liberty." Gai said.

"Yep. A symbol of freedom. Hopefully I'll regain mine from the Observers," Austin said.

"About that. What'll we have to expect once we face them?" Marvelous asked.

"Well, they really have no traits of humanity, even though they're hyper-evolved humans. They're very fast-moving, calculating, logical, &amp; emotionless. They have implants in their brains that make them that way. When I say they can move fast, I mean that they can slow down time around themselves &amp; move at high speeds. It's like something out of _The Matrix_."

"So, we should use the Timeranger powers," Gai said.

"Might give us an edge, yeah. Maybe the Go-Onger powers as well. Though I prefer to use the TimeFire key."

"When don't you?" Marvelous asks, jokingly.

"True, but I just like the team for more reasons than one. Plus the suit's design is cool."

**The helicopters came above them as the sound of the blades spinning came overhead. They landed on the ground near them &amp; everyone departed.**

"Hey, slowpokes," Austin said.

"Alright. Now we'll just need to enter &amp; reactivate the device," Broyles said.

"Hi. I'm Peter," Peter said, extending his hand to Austin.

"Oh. That was fast," Austin said, shaking his hand.

"Luckily I was waiting outside. You didn't think Walter got here by himself, did you?"

"No. I just didn't think it was you that brought him here."

"Oh please."

"Hey, we need to get going," Broyles said.

"Right," Peter replied.

**They went into the facility &amp; got to the room. They got to the machine &amp; Peter stepped into the vacuum to turn it on. They started the startup sequence as they could remember it, but nothing happened.**

"What's going on?" Austin asked.

"I don't know. The electronics seem to be working, but the machine isn't turning on," Walter said.

"Shouldn't the machine on the other side turn on &amp; create a doorway to the other universe?"

**They heard the cloister bell of the TARDIS &amp; it appeared.**

"That is an excellent question," the Doctor said, walking out of it.

"You seriously heard what I just said?"

"No, just always wanted to say that when I exited the TARDIS. Anyways, I have a feeling I know what you just said &amp; I think I have an answer for you. I was just in that other universe."

"Really?"

"Well, actually, I was summoned back to my universe to deal with a quick matter, but nonetheless, I came back &amp; I was just there. First, I examined that world. They've got Zeppelins. I was once in an alternate universe where they had Zeppelins. Wonder if there's any connection. Anyways, I examined that universe's version of this machine, but something was wrong. I scanned it with my sonic screwdriver-oh, that reminds me…" he says, taking out his sonic &amp; scanned the machine then flipped it up. "Yep, that's what I thought," he pulled it back down. "There's an important part of the machine missing from it over there."

"What piece?"

"Don't know, but I would surmise it has something to do with making the doorway. Without that, neither machine will work at their full capacities."

"The Observers must've taken that for their machine to bring me here."

"Most likely. It seems that the part must be hard to make, so they stole one that was already made to save time."

"Yeah. So now what do we do?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Doc says. "We use our device," he continues, holding it upwards.

**...**


	8. Part 8

**Part 8:**

**...**

"Alright. Let's get going," Marvelous said.

"Wait, so what are you thinking you're going to do when you get there?" Broyles asked.

"We'll change, fly over to their base, disable their machine, defeat them, then bring them back for you guys to deal with."

"How do you expect you'll be able to catch them?"

"Things always seem to work out for us. Plus, we have a few surprises I don't think they're going to be ready for. Everyone, let's go outside. Don't want to be in a locked down building when we arrive, do we?" They all walked outside. "Alright, Doc. Set it up."

**Doc pushed a button &amp; a tripod came out of the device, so he can activate it properly. He pushed another button &amp; it charged.**

"Guys, change," Marvelous said. They pulled out the Mobirates, Gokai Cellular, &amp; Ranger Keys.

"Gokai change!" they yelled, then they morphed.

_Ranger!_

**The machine then shot out a blast of energy that formed into a portal.**

"Alright. Now let's take flight."

"Right," the rest said, then Doc gabbed the device &amp; put the strap around his shoulder.

**They then took out the changers &amp; ranger keys they had used earlier in the day &amp; ran towards the portal &amp; put the keys in the changers.**

"Gokai change!"

_Jetman!_

_Megaranger!_

_Go-Onger!_

**They ran into the portal &amp; it closed behind them. They came out on the other side &amp; immediately took off.**

"Alright. So which keys do we use?" Marvelous asked Austin.

"First, a mix of Timeranger &amp; Go-On Wings. Maybe the Go-Onger powers themselves. Ahim, I hope you don't mind, but I would want to use Go-On black's key, so you can use Go-On silver'," Austin said.

"Understood," she replied.

"Anything else you can think of, don't hesitate, guys. We wanna pull out all the stops for this," he said &amp; they all nodded.

"But wait, how do we know for sure they'll be there?" Doc asks.

"We'll see," Austin replied.

"Maybe not," Gai said, going over to Austin's board, changing into Bouken Silver &amp; stood on the board &amp; took out the tool those powers have &amp; started scanning for alternate-universe beings in the direction they were flying. The thing went off. "Oh yeah. They're there," he pulled out the Go-On Wings key, put it in his Gokai Cellular, jumped off the board, &amp; changed.

"Gokai change!"

_Go-On Wings!_

"Alright. Let's speed up, guys."

"Right," the Gokaigers agree &amp; they increase their speed.

They land at the outside of the building &amp; turn back to their Gokaiger forms.

"Alright, guys. I think we should use the bazooka to blow down the door, then go Timeranger &amp; Go-Onger to battle them. Whatever happens, don't ease up. They're fast &amp; relentless, so hammer them hard &amp; hammer them fast," Austin said. The Gokaigers agreed.

"Alright, so we'll need this…" Marvelous said, flipping his belt buckle &amp; having the bazooka appear &amp; held it, then made the keyholes flip out.

"Ranger key, set!" they all said &amp; put their keys in the slots.

_Red charge!_

**The voice said &amp; they fired it. They then made the bazooka disappear, pulled out their keys, changed, &amp; ran towards the building.**

_Timeranger!_

_Go-Onger!_

**The blast hits the wall &amp; it blows up, leaving a decently-sized hole. They ran in &amp; pulled out their gun weapons, ready to fire. When they got in there, they saw something they didn't expect, a machine that wasn't the universe portal device. It was moving around, making noise &amp; silver things were coming out of it.**

"Oh shit!" Austin yelled.

"What!?" Marvelous asked.

"Cybermen!"

"What!?"

"Yes, Mr. Moon &amp; friends," a monotone voice comes from behind them. "You are right."

"Constantine," Austin says, pointing the DV Defender at him. "What's going on here!?"

"Easy. We've teamed up with the Cybermen to take you down."

"You don't want to experiment on me anymore?"

"No. You are just too rogue of an element to examine. You must be taken out of the equation."

"Well, then I have nothing to lose by doing this," Austin said, pressing the trigger &amp; shooting the blast at him. A cyberman comes out of nowhere &amp; takes in the blast, then falls, damaged.

"Pity. A waste of perfectly good metal. You see? You can't kill me that easily. Now, you'll deal with the entire fleet. Cybermen," he says &amp; they all salute him. "Line up," they all line up in front of him. "Aim," they do by raising their blaster arms. "Fire," they all fire at once &amp; the Gokaigers &amp; Austin Matrix-dodge the blasts. Gai just flies up to dodge them, then the blasts stop &amp; they stand straight.

"Nice try," Austin said.

"Yes. It was. Alright, Cybermen. Your speed powers are obviously not going to be enough, so attack them with force," the Cybermen then prepare to charge.

"Alright, guys. Let's be brave," Austin says, taking out the Kyoryu Black key.

"Hey! That would be my key, not yours," Luka said.

"I was thinking you could be Kyoryu Purple, or Gold since the team didn't have a yellow ranger, but did have those colors."

"Fine."

"Hey! What about me?" Gai asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Kyoryu Silver."

"Oh. Right."

"Enough talk," Constantine said. "Are you going to make a move, or not?"

"Right," Austin said.

"Let's go!" Marvelous said.

**They all got their respective keys &amp; lined up. They opened their mobirates, flipped their keys, &amp; posed.**

"Gokai change!"

**They put the keys in the mobirates.**

_Kyoryuger!_

**The energy from the mobirates went out, went behind them, formed the dinosaur heads, &amp; the suits formed around them, like it does for the originals.**

"Is that supposed to impress us?" Constantine.

"No, but listen and be surprised!" Austin said.

**Marvelous:** "The Fanged Brave, Kyoryu Red!"

**Joe:** "The Armored Brave, Kyoryu Blue!"

**Luka:** "The Thundering Brave, Kyoryu Gold!"

**Austin:** "The Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black!"

**Doc:** "The Slashing Brave, Kyoryu Green!"

**Ahim:** "The Horned Brave, Kyoryu Pink!"

**Gai:** "The Shining Brave, Kyoryu Silver!"

**Marvelous:** "The strongest braves in history! Zyuden Sentai…"

**All:** "Kyoryuger!"

**They all yelled &amp; posed as the originals did.**

"Alright, Cyberman, attack," he says, then they charge.

"Alright, guys, ready…" Austin said, pulling out the sword &amp; gaburevolver. The others did as well &amp; they all then groaned.

"Go!" he says &amp; they all charge.

**They all start to clash, each one of them taking on several Cybermen at once. They all slashed &amp; shot at them, managing to damage a few. Austin found himself back-to-back with Gai. They both looked towards each other.**

"You thinking what I am?" Austin asked.

"Oh yeah," Gai said &amp; they rolled the gaburevolvers down their right arms.

"Armed on," they both said, slashing down hard on the Cybermen.

"Now, Gai," Austin said, holding up the Akaranger key.

"Right," he says, holding up the Big One key.

"Gokai change!" they both said, changing.

_Goranger!_

_JAKQ!_

**They both changed &amp; pulled the ranger's staffs, then bashed a group of Cybermen, damaging them.**

"Ahim," he says, holding the Gosei red key.

"Right," she says, pulling out the Gosei Pink key.

"Gokai change."

_Goseiger!_

**They then fly through the air, with Ahim holding on to Austin's back. She had the Skick Shot, whie Austin holds the Skick Sword. She blasted the Cybermen in their way, while he slashed some of them in half. They then landed.**

"Doc!" he said, holding the Deka Red key.

"Sure," he said, pulling out the Deka Green key.

"Gokai change!" they both yelled.

_Dekaranger!_

**They both then shot at the Cybermen, landing blasts on them.**

"Luka," he says, pulling out the Shinken Red key.

"Ok," she says, pulling out the Princess Shinken Red key.

"Gokai Change!"

_Shinkeger!_

"The truck Daizantou!"

**They said, holding their swords in their hands, slashing at more Cybermen &amp; incinerating them.**

"Joe," he says, holding the NinjaRed key.

"No problem," he says, pulling out the NinjaBlue.

"Gokai change!"

_Happy!_

**They pulled out the swords on their backs. The Cybermen behind them then shot them in their backs &amp; they disappeared, leaving only their suits behind. The Cybermen then walked up to the suits, a bit confused, then they appeared behind them, slashing their backs, destroying them. Austin left Joe &amp; the others to fend off the other Cybermen left, leaving him facing Constantine.**

"Marvelous," he says, pulling out the TimeFire key. Marvelous defeats another Cybermen then looks his way.

"With pleasure," Marvelous says, pulling out the Time Red key.

"Gokai change."

_Timeranger!_

**Marvelous:** "Vol Blaster!"

**Austin:** "DV Defender!"

**They say then fire at him. He slows down time around him, sidesteps the blasts, &amp; walks towards them. He then walks behind Austin &amp; reaches his hands towards his head. Austin then turns around, grabs his right arm with his left hand then jerks him to the side, forcing him down on to his knees.**

"Nice try," Austin said, pointing his DV Defender at Constantine's head.

"You know, Austin. In another universe &amp; time, we might've been allies."

"Yeah. No. It's funny, but if there's any solace to what I'm about to do as the culmination of all I've just been through in the last few days, it's that you've actually shown me, whether accidental or not, that I'm going to see Ally again in my lifetime. I don't know exactly how long I have to wait, but I do know it won't be long. Plus, I've made some great allies &amp; had the time of my life living out adventures I've only dreamed of. I thank you for that. You gave me hope by allowing me a glimpse into my future, but I know the future isn't written in stone, so I still knew there were still stakes."

"Hmm, so you see I'm not such a bad person."

"Oh no, you're still bad, but you just fucked up a bit. Anyways, good bye, Constantine," he says, pulling the trigger. Constantine falls, slowing down as he dies.

**Austin then fires at the machine, but uses his slowing powers to run over to it as it's exploding, scans it for the missing piece from the other machine, picks it out, then runs back to where he was when Constantine slowed down time just a moment ago, getting back in the stance he was in, &amp; standing towards where Constantine was. Time resumes its normal flow. Constantine falls to the ground at full speed &amp; the machine blows up as the rest of the Gokaigers finish slashing the last Cybermen they were dealing with before the slow down, causing them to short circuit &amp; fall to the ground. A blast then hits the ground &amp; the Gokaigers look towards where Austin &amp; Marvelous are &amp; see what happened. Marvelous then looked slightly after they did. Austin then twirls the DV Defender on his finger &amp; puts it back in the holster, demorphing, then exhaling sharply from his slightly ajar mouth. The rest of the Gokaigers then demorphed, gathering around Constantine. Marvelous then walks over to Austin.**

"You going to explain?" Marvelous asks Austin, looking at the side of his face.

**Austin cocks his head to the side. "He slowed down time around him, so I did as well. He tried to snap my neck, so I grabbed his arm, forced him down to the ground, said some stuff, then took him out," he inhales sharply, like Jim Carrey did in Ace Ventura, then spoke a bit fast as Jim Carrey did in that movie as well. "I shot him, then shot the machine causing it to explode, ran to it, got out this piece that was missing from the other machine," he held it up in his left hand, causing Marvelous to look at it, then back to him, as he inhaled again. "I then ran back over here, got into the stance I was in before that happened &amp; here we are," he says, then takes some deep breaths.**

"So, he's definitely dead?" Doc asks.

"Yeah. Let's take his body back with us so the FBI can do whatever they want with him," Austin says, taking out the mobirate &amp; ranger key. "Doc open the portal, if you would."

"Right," Doc says, taking out the machine &amp; setting it up.

"Ready?" Austin says, everyone lining up, then doing the flipping &amp; poses.

"Gokai Change!"

_Ranger!_

**They changed, Doc set off the machine. They then heard a gun cock behind them.**

"Hold it right there!" Fauxlivia yells, aiming her gun at them.

"Oh. You," Austin says. "Here," Austin says, throwing the machine piece to her. She catches it. "Joe, pick him up."

"Alright," Joe says, picking up Constantine's body &amp; the Gokaigers walked into the portal, Austin walked backwards towards it.

"Have your boys back at HQ reattach that to the universe portal machine. The guys from the alternate universe can explain. Later," he says, waving, turning around, &amp; running into the portal, which closed behind him.

**Later, at FBIHQ...**

"So everything's definitely taken care of?" Broyles asks Austin.

"Yep," Austin says. "Well, unless William Bell resurfaces, but I imagine you'll be able to deal with him on your own."

"I guess. Listen, you did good out there. You brought a powerful enemy down &amp; made some allies. Good job," he holds out his hand.

Austin takes his hand in his. "No problem," he says, shaking his hand, then letting go.

"Austin," the Doctor says, walking in the office. Austin turns towards him. "Time to go."

"Alright," he responds, then the Doctor walks back out. "Got to go."

"Yes you do," Broyles responds, then Austin starts walking. "Hey," Broyles said, as Austin got to the door, causing him to look towards him. "Take care of yourself. You don't wanna end up back here, do you?"

"No, sir," he responds, then continues walking.

"Hey, Austin," a guy says, causing him to turn around after he walked down the hallway a bit.

"Yeah?" he responds.

**The guy takes off his sunglasses, revealing his face to Austin.**

"It's you," he says, then walks to him.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Did you know this would happen?"

"I've had it in my head for a while, but it's taken a while to unfold as it has."

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you. That info is going to have to remain unsung, dude."

"Fine then. Answer me one other question then. Will Ally want to get back together with me?"

"Like I said, it had to get worse before it got better."

"So, yes?" the guy didn't answer.

"Austin," the Doctor said. Austin looked towards him. "Hurry up."

"Be there in a sec," he replied, turning back around to see no one.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Let's go," Austin said, starting to walk with him.

**In the main room…**

"Thanks to all of you at Fringe division," Austin said. "You did what you could &amp; I thank you all. To the Gokaigers, I thank you for treating me as an honorary pirate."

"You were in training, but now you're full-fledged," Marvelous said.

"If I didn't have to go back to my universe, I'd seriously consider joining you guys, but as it stands, I can't."

"I know."

"Hold on a minute," the Doctor says, running up to them, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "Austin, Marvelous, give me those phones for a minute," he told them &amp; they did. He took them &amp; began to work on them with the sonic. After a minute, "Here," he says. "I've routed them through the TARDIS, so any time you wanna have an escape for a bit, Austin, you can call up Marvelous &amp; transport to where they are using specific ranger key forms &amp; have an adventure," he hands the mobirates back to them.

"Really? Great!" Austin responds.

"Yeah, but don't go bugging us too much," Marvelous said.

"Wouldn't want to if I tried," Austin responded.

"Oh yeah, here," Marvelous hands Austin a small treasure chest.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

**Austin opens it &amp; sees the contents inside.**

"Ranger keys?"

"The ones I stole from that other messed up universe, plus the others not from that one &amp; the Go-Busters, Kyoryugers, &amp; the rest of us you don't have, so you don't have to go stealing ours anymore."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. Doc, open up the portal."

"Will do."

"See you later, Marvey-chan," Austin says, shaking his hand. Marvelous looked at him for a second. "Just kidding, Marvelous," he says, Marvelous scoffing a bit before letting go &amp; walking towards the portal machine.

**The other Gokaigers then gathered around him to say good bye. Gai lifted up his hand &amp; Austin took it, smiling at each other before he went to where Marvelous was standing. Joe held his fist in the air. Austin fist-bumped him. He walked over. Doc shook his hand then walked over to the machine. Ahim hugged him, then kissed his forehead before walking over. Luka straight-up kissed him on the lips, which caught everyone by surprise. She disconnected their mouths.**

"It's too bad you can't permanently join us, or you'd be mine," she hugs him. she whispers, "Try to take care of that snake in your pants," before letting go of him &amp; looking at him.

"Alrigh-" his voice cracks a bit before he clears his throat &amp; blushes a bit. "Alright," he finally got out &amp; she walked over t the others. They did the transformation.

"Gokai change!"

_Ranger!_

**Doc turned on the machine, bringing out a portal &amp; they all walked into it, waving 'bye.' Austin walked over to the Doctor. He clears his throat.**

"Now I know how you felt with Amy."

"Yeah... Awkward, right?"

"Oh yeah, super awkward. So, should we get going?"

"Uh, yes, we should," he says, going into the TARDIS. Austin follows, waving goodbye to everyone else. Once inside, the Doc starts up the TARDIS. They take off, then appear somewhere quickly.

"Where are we? We couldn't have gotten there this fast."

"Just want to check something," he says, going outside.

**Once outside, he examines the dead Cybermen. He sees one's head isn't completely dead. He scans it with his sonic, then analyzes the readings.**

"So, they've been experimenting with making them free of any other being's influence. All robot," he forces the head off &amp; uses his sonic to wipe its memory &amp; give it a jump-start.

"Hello."

"Oh. Hello."

"Where am I?"

"Earth."

Who am I?"

"Oh. I actually don't know, but seeing as you have these," he grabs the handle on top of it. "I'll call you Handles. How about that?"

"'Handles'? That seems acceptable. Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"What is my primary function?"

"I don't know yet. Why don't we find out together?"

"Acceptable," the Doc walks back to the TARDIS &amp; enters it.

"What you got?"

"Just a souvenir," he shows Austin the Cyberman head.

"Ah. We going now?"

"Yes, of course we are," he puts Handles on a thing. He then starts up the TARDIS &amp; they take off.

"We're back in my universe?"

"Yes we are. We arrived the afternoon of the day after you left Point Place."

"Point Place? Oh yeah. Forgot that's where I was last."

"Yep. Now, I believe you have a show to play."

"About that. Thing is the Observers sent me back in time to the 80s &amp; I may have changed a few things for the people that live here."

"How so?"

"Not anything bad, but I did help two people who had the hots for each other hook up. Originally they just drifted apart, but I helped them get together. Now, I'm not sure if I still have a gig."

"Don't worry."

"What?"

"As far as I know, mostly because I've been here after you got thrown back, you really didn't change much, other than those two getting together &amp; whatever stemmed from that relationship. I also was at the beach &amp; I met them. They seem happy together &amp; wanted to know if I'd seen you. I said 'no' &amp; they went off. The stage was up &amp; your tour bus was parked near the beach, so yeah, you have a gig."

"Alright," he goes outside, with the Doc also stepping out. He sees the crowd gathered in front of the stage &amp; the rest on the beach waiting for the music to start.

"Oh, good. Austin," Michelle said, grabbing on to his arm. "We need you to get this party started," she pulls him towards the stage, the Doc just leans against the TARDIS.

"Alright, finally," she says into the mic, while Austin gets his guitar ready. "Everyone, here to play at our beach party, Austin Moon!" she yells &amp; the ladies go nuts while the guys clapped.

"Alright. Thanks, Michelle. Now, this first song will be a semi-tribute to my good friend, The Doc over there. Guys, Fashion Victim," Austin said after turning around, then started playing the guitar chords. The others joined in then he started singing.

He's a victim of his own time  
In his "vintage suit" and tie  
He's casualty dressed to the teeth  
In the latest genocide  
The new seasons come and go  
At the dog and pony show  
Gonna sit and beg and fetch the names  
And fallow your dress codes  
What's in a name?...Hey!

She's a scented magazine  
Looking sharp and living clean  
Living well and dressed to kill  
But she looks like hell to me

So when you're dancing through your wardrobe  
Do the anorex-a go-go **(He does a little scuttle for that line)**  
Cloaked with style  
For pedophiles as the credit card explodes

You auctioned off your life  
For the "most" expensive price  
Going once... **(He holds up 1 finger)**  
Going twice... **(He holds up 2)**  
Now it's gone **(He gives a thumbs down)**

**(Instrumental/Oh's)**

You auctioned off your life  
For the "most" expensive price  
Going once...  
Going twice...  
Now it's gone

What's in a name, hey?  
What's in a name, hey?  
What's in a name?

**He sees Eric &amp; Jackie in the way back near the snack table, obviously chaperoning, then they acknowledge each other.**

"And now, a song that's not my usual style, but I think is a testament to all lovers out there because it's where you are that really matters," he says then they begin with the opening chords.

"And now, a song that's not my usual style, but I think is a testament to all lovers out there because it's where you are that really matters," he says then they begin with the opening chords.

There you are standin' strong  
I'm a leaf holdin' on  
You believe like a child  
In this fire running wild  
Oh, I love how you see  
Right to the heart of me

You're a waterfall  
Washin' over me  
I'm a thirsty man  
Let me drink you in

I am on my way  
You're a mountain top  
When I reach for you  
Your love lifts me up

All that I want is to be  
Where you are

I'm the frozen ground, you're the warm sunlight  
Shinin' down on me, baby, just in time  
I have never been in love like this  
Oh, you move my soul everytime we kiss  
And I love how you heal  
I can't believe how alive I feel, yeah

You're a waterfall  
Washin' over me  
I'm a thirsty man  
Let me drink you in

I am on my way  
You're a mountain top  
When I reach for you  
Your love lifts me up

All that I want is to be  
Where you are  
Where you are

You're a waterfall  
Washin' over me  
I'm a thirsty man  
Let me drink you in

I am on my way  
You're a mountain top  
When I reach for you  
Your love lifts me up

You're a waterfall  
Washin' over me  
I'm a thirsty man  
Let me drink you in

I am on my way  
You're a mountain top  
When I reach for you  
Your love lifts me up

**The Doctor got in the TARDIS.**

"And now, a tribute to friends that come into our lives, then leave for a long time. Guys, JAR."

**They began playing the song. The Doctor was in the TARDIS &amp; flipped switches, looking outside to Austin's performance.**

My friend drove off the other day  
Now he's gone and all they say  
Is you gotta live cause life goes on  
But now I see I'm mortal too  
and I cant live my life like you  
Gotta live it up while life goes on

And I think it's alright  
That I do what I like  
Cause that's the way I wanna live  
Its how I give  
And I'm still giving

And now I wonder bout my friend  
And if he gave all he could give  
Cause he lived his life like I live mine  
If you could see inside my head  
Then you would start to understand  
The things I value in my heart

And I think it's alright  
That I do what I like  
Cause that's the way I wanna live  
Its how I give  
And I'm still giving

You know that  
I know that  
You're watching me

**(Instrumental)**

And I think it's alright  
That I do what I like  
Cause that's the way I wanna live  
Its how I give  
And I'm still giving

Gotta make a plan  
Gotta do what's right  
Can't run around in circles  
If ya wanna build a life  
But I don't wanna make a plan  
For a day far away  
While I'm young and while I'm able  
All I wanna do is...

**The TARDIS took off &amp; Austin looked on, seeing it disappear. He then played several more songs before the break came up.**

"Ok, guys. Just 1 more before we take a 15 minute break. It's one of the few One Direction songs I can actually stand listening to, so here you guys go with me throwing you a bone. Grab a partner &amp; dance to 'Best Song Ever.'"

**They started with the opening chords.**

Maybe it's the way she walked (Wow)  
Straight into my heart and stole it  
Through the doors and past the guards (Wow),  
Just like she already owned it

I said, "Can you give it back to me?"  
She said, "Never in your wildest dreams"

And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line, now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes (oh)

**The others got off the stage.**

Said her name was Georgia Rose, (Wow)  
And her daddy was a dentist  
Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)  
But she kissed me like she meant it

I said, "Can I take you home with me?"  
She said, "Never in your wildest dreams"

**The people started dancing in the audience. Most of them dancing like the music video, but also throwing in their own styles.**

And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line, now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes (oh)

**During this part of the song, a few girls got on stage, took Austin's guitar from his hands, put it on its stand, gave him an ear mic, then dragged him down into the audience with the people who were just on stage. The backup singers kept singing the next part until it gets to the chorus, where Austin continued. He kept resisting their motions for him to dance, until they pushed him into place &amp; he went along with it.**

You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,  
And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,  
And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you, (Oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced how we danced  
How we danced how we danced (1, 2, 1, 2, 3)

Howe danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line, now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

(We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah)

And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line, now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever

**He goes back on stage, grabs his guitar, &amp; plays it out.**

I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes oh

Best song ever,  
It was the best song ever  
It was the best song ever,  
It was the best song ever

**As the song winded down, Austin looked at his band, very suspiciously. They just shrugged it off &amp; put their stuff down to get some stuff to eat.**

"Alright, guys. I'm gonna take a 15 minute break. In the meanwhile, enjoy the DJ," he said, putting his guitar on its stand. He went down the stairs &amp; walked over to the snack table then grabbed an orange soda, opened the can, &amp; took a sip. He then saw Eric &amp; Jackie walk up to him.

"Hey, Austin," Eric said.

"Hey, you two. What's up?"

"Oh not much. Just wanna thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting us together. Trust me, it's been a great almost 30 years."

"You got that right, honey," Jackie said to him.

"Really? Good...Wait, how do you remember me?"

"Oh how could we not?" Jackie responded.

"Yeah, man. This isn't _Back to the Future_. To think we wouldn't remember you 30 years ago would be ludicrous," Eric then said.

"Yeah. I guess. Wait. How come you aren't surprised by all of this?"

"Oh. Your Doctor friend came by before you got here a few days ago &amp; told us not to act suspiciously until you got here for the party."

"Oh. So that's where he just went."

"Seems so," Jackie hands something to Eric. "Oh. Here's a souvenir," he handed him a flash drive.

"What's on it?" Austin asks.

"A video someone took on a camera back then then we had him give it to us. We had it digitized, then put on that. Maybe you can use it, maybe not. It's a souvenir nonetheless."

"Alright, thanks," he said, then they walked off. He took another sip of his soda, put the drive in his pants pocket, then went on performing after the break was over. When the party was drawing to a close, he went to his bus, got in it, then they drove off.

**...**


End file.
